Christmas Spirit
by LilyJamesShipper
Summary: It's Christmas at Hogwarts, and Lily finds a present on her bed, that was just not what she was expecting... Cute Jily one-shot!


**A/N: Hello! :D This is my first fanfic ever. Harry Potter, of course... I have uploaded this one on DeviantART first, and I just made an account here, so I said, what the hell, I'll upload it here too! Enjoy :3  
**  
She knew it was early. Too early. But she couldn't wait any longer. She got off her bed, and tiptoeing –in order not to wake her sleeping dorm mates– walked down to the Gryffindor common room.

It was finally Christmas! She had been waiting two months for this day to come, because of the feeling she gets when she says "Merry Christmas", when she sees the lights and hears the chorus chanting... It was her favorite time of the year.

The common room was, of course, empty. It must have been four o'clock in the morning, so any sane man would be sleeping this crazy hour... _Nice, this makes it easier for me then!_ she thought. The fire in the fireplace was still burning, setting the red-gold tapestry of the common room to dance happily with it. Lily smiled sleepily at the view, and moved forward to the big red armchair by the fire, settling in and making herself comfortable. She could see the snow dropping out of the Gryffindor's tower windows, and hear the cracking of the burning wood in the fireplace... It has sent a warm wave at her, and she shivered, putting her arms around her body to get warmer.

Then suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down from the girl's dorms. Turning to see who is it, she got herself looking at her best friend Marlene McKinnon. She was wearing her deep blue pyjamas, the ones Lily gave her two years ago at her birthday.

"Hey Lily! What are you doing here so early?" she asked in a rough voice because of the sleep.

Lily smiled at her. "Oh, I couldn't sleep... I'm too excited about Christmas!", she answered beaming.

Marlene went to sit down near the fire, facing Lily. "You have been talking about it since December came in... I can't understand what's so special about it, it's just another holiday!"

"Now you're wrong Marls... Christmas is a wonderful time of the year, to spend it with friends and family, or just be with the people you love... It's... It's so..."

"Okay, okay, alright, we get it, you love Christmas," Marlene cut her off, laughed, and pushed her with her leg a little teasingly.

"So..." Marlene said after ten minutes of silence "How about going to sleep now, and look at the presents tomorrow morning? Yes, that's a good idea! " she answered herself, and she got to her feet dragging a giggling Lily from the elbow up to the girls dormitory.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

Lily cracked one eye open, to see a beaming Mary McDonald jumping around like a little kid on Christmas –literally. She sat on her bed, legs crossed, and looked around. At the end of her bed was a pile of presents, most of them small and one big, –"From mommy", she thought– and as she noticed, there was a similar pile on the other's girls beds.

She moved closer to the pile and started unwrapping her presents. Marlene has got her new PJs –deep green to match her emerald eyes–, Mary has given her a book called "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" with a Magical Christmas card, and her mother has got her a new pair of brown leather boots.

Smiling, she stretched to open a really small box, messily wrapped with purple paper. She searched curiously for a card but found nothing. She shrugged and unwrapped the tiny box, looking at the inside. And then she froze. The two other girls, noticing that something is going wrong, turned to look at her.

"Lily? Are you ok?" Mary asked her curiously.

But she didn't reply, she just kept gazing inside the box.

"Lils?" Marlene walked cautiously near her and looked inside the tiny little box, with Mary on her heels looking upon her shoulder.

And then they burst out laughing. Lily turned her gaze on them, her former excitement now has transformed into pure anger. She was so angry, that she sent the box flying out of the window. But she kept the inside for evidence. She got up, running in the bathroom to check her reflection in the mirror. Making sure she was acceptable, she stormed out of her room, leaving Marlene and Mary still giggling on the carpeted floor, going down to the now full common room.

With the present in her hand, she started looking for the one that ruined her morning –because now she was sure about who had sent the anonymous present to her. She started pushing students and excused herself twice, to pass through a tight spot...

"Hey, beautiful..."

She stoped moving and slowly turned to face a smirking James Potter. His hair were, as always, flying in different directions and his hazel eyes were examining her from her toes to her last hair. Without speaking, she put right under his nose the "present". He steped back to see what it was, and when he did, he smirked even more (if that was even possible!), making Lily even more furious! Then he said:

"So, you want to use this on me?"

Some Gryffindors around them laughed and some catcalls were heard making Lily both angrier and red.

"Of course not! Why are you doing this Potter? Haven't you heard the word 'NO' before like, a thousand times already?"

To her annoyance, he laughed, making her shake from anger.

"I just thought that it may come in handy, you know. Or," he made a little pause and Lily raised her eyebrows while waiting "it would make you understand how much you want me" he finally stated, in a casual tone.

More laughs and even more catcalls from the little audience, and Lily turned scarlet.

"Well you were wrong then" she hissed and threw the condom at his chest, turning on her heels and up towards the girls dorm.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, without any sign of Potter or his friends. Lily was ready and was waiting for Mary, who was still getting dressed, to go to the Great Hall together for dinner. Eventually, they got there, and entered the Great Hall. They moved towards the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table to sit near Marlene, who was there from earlier.

As they sat down, the plates were filled with festive food, such as turkey, mushed potatoes, colorful salads and other goodies. Lily had almost forgotten that morning's insident, and was now cheerfully and animatedly talking with the two girls, when James Potter with his company entered the Hall... James Potter and Sirius Black were laughing about something, Peter Petigrew was laughing as well but as if he couldn't understand the joke, and Remus Lupin was just smiling, looking at them.

They moved to the Gryffindor table, and sat on the opposite side from where Lily, Mary and Marlene were. Lily saw James, she snorted and turned her head the other side. James, amused by her reaction, nudged Sirius and he noded excitingly. Then, he stood up and shouted:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please!"

Many heads turned from every table and were now looking at him. When he had all the attention on him, continued:

"My friend James, has something to say to this lovely lady over here" he showed Lily with his hand and she blushed, almost getting her head in her dish in order to avoid all the curious and amused stares. James got up and jumped on the bench, starting to speak:

"Hello everybody!"

Some cheers were heard from the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, and some giggles from a bunch of girls. He winked at the girls, and they burst out giggling even more, before he continued his speech.

"I wanted to ask Lily Evans", he showed her with his hand and smirked "if she wants to go out with me!"

Now Lily was scarlet and angry again, and all she could hear were cheers and laughs and catcalls all over the place... She got up, looking James right in the eyes and yelled.

"Screw you Potter! Leave me ALONE!"

She then stormed out of the Great Hall, tearing from her anger and mumbling "I'm gonna kill him in his sleep... yes that's right..."

James climbed off the bench, and running behind her, shouted, "Evans! Wait!" But Lily didn't stop. She was now running down the Grand Staircase, towards the Dungeons, her heart beating fast and her cheeks flushing. James started running too. But he had longer legs and got to her easily, now grabing her elbow and turning her to face him. She fought a little but he was too strong, so she stoped.

They were both panting from the chase, and James, still holding her by the elbow leaned over to the wall to calm his crazy breathing.

She looked at him for a moment, unable to do anything, and when he looked at her, she avoided his eyes. Then he spoke.

"I'm sorry."

She almost laughed at the statement, but tried to keep a straight face. She didn't reply, waiting for him to continue.

"I know I shouldn't have done that." he said seriously.

"Then why did you?!" she exploded.

"I... I, err..."

He stopped, turning his gaze on the floor, gathering his courage. Lily was surprised to see that he was blushing. He. James Potter. Blushing.

"I act like a fool... every time I'm near you... because, I... I really like you, Lily..." He looked at her to see her expression.

Lily knew, of course, that he liked her, but the way he said it, the way he sounded, the way he was looking at her... She opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Then opened it again, but no sound came out of it. She was looking like a fish out of the water.

"I'm sorry about everything I've ever done to you that made you feel bad... All I wanted was to make you happy..." he said and blushed some more turning his gaze on the floor again.

Lily, to her own surprise, smiled. Then said still smiling.

"How the bloody hell was a condom going to make me happy?"

James turned his head up so quickly at the sound of her voice, that his neck cracked, and he flinched in pain, his hand going up to rub the spot. Then smiling slightly he answered.

"I have no idea..."

Lily, for the first time, realised where they were standing all this time. They were at the Dungeons corridor, out of the Potions classroom. Suddenly, she felt something droping on her hair and shoulders. She put a hand on her hair to see what it was, taking off of them a snowflake.

"What the..."

She looked up to see what was going on, and with disbelief, she saw a mistletoe... Then horrified and excited looked down again, and was surprised to find that James was no longer leaning on the wall, but he was right in front of her.

They were so close she could see herself in his eyes behind his spectacles... Her breath was caught in her throat.

"Lily..." he whispered as he was cuping her cheek with his warm palm, leaning closer.

Lily was horrified. She wanted to sprint, but something was holding her back. Her legs weren't listening to her brain's orders and she was just sitting there, her face so close to James that she could taste his smell. And she was more socked than ever, when she leaned closer, closing the gap between them, her lips on his, in a soft kiss.

James was socked too by her reaction, but he got over it after five seconds. He was now kissing her, slowly, sweetly... He has been imagining this kiss for three years, and he was surprised to find out that it was nothing like he has been imagining it to be. It. Was. Ten. Times. Better.

James put his hands around her waist pulling her closer, (if that was even possible) and Lily surprised him again, by puting her arms around his neck pulling him down, closer to her... Lily felt him smile against her mouth, and she smiled too. James, cautiously, let his tongue slip in her mouth, and he was relieved to see that she left him do it. Now he was kissing her more passionately, and she was kissing him back.

He lift her up and put her back on the cool wall, while she crossed her legs around his waist for support. Lily moaned with pleasure when James moved to her jaw and neck, sending her butterfly kisses, and he smiled. He moved back to her mouth and started kissing her again, while his hands were moving on her hips restlessly...

Lily was actually enjoying it, and she couldn't believe she was snogging James Potter in a dark corridor on a Christmas night... She broke the kiss to kiss his cheekbone, and she sucked his earlobe, causing James to shiver...

"Hey!"

They both froze there, Lily against the wall, and James on top of her. They turned to see who it was, and they saw Professor Flitwick, with a lamb, gazing at them surprised.

Lily untangled her legs and stood on the floor, flushed and panting, looking down, and James run a hand through his hair panting too, looking at the Professor.

"Good Evening sir!"

He tried to keep a poker face but he failed miserably, when a grin spread all over his face.

"You don't have to explain anything..." the Professor said with an amused expression on his little face. "Off you go now!"

And James took Lily from the hand without adding anything else, leading their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Lily was side-looking at James and thinking. Then she spoke.

"Now what?"

James turned down to look at her, the grin still haven't left his face. He shrugged.

"What do you want?"

She smirked and he noticed that. Now he, smirking too, and leaning closer to her, once again, lifted her up and walked till they entered the first broom closet they found on their way...


End file.
